1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to editing and displaying an image, and more particularly, to capturing a still image, editing the captured image and displaying an edited image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses typically display content stored in storage media or broadcast content received via wire or wirelessly, on screens.
As a result of an increase in the size of display apparatuses and the widespread use of portable display apparatuses, the amount of content able to be provided by display apparatuses has increased exponentially.
Additionally, users can select desired content from a variety of content and view or listen to the selected content.
However, there is demand among users to be able to utilize content more actively and reproduce their own content, rather than only viewing or listening to content produced by content producers.
Therefore, there is a need for methods to utilize content more conveniently according to users' desires to actively utilize content.